


Must Have Been the Wind

by Anonymous



Series: Must Have Been the Wind [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman “Princey” Sanders, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Alec Benjamin Song, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Family Issues, I'm Sorry Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Kinda, Song Based, Songfic, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, abusive brother, it hurt me to do this but I need angst, that shouldn’t be a tag anymore, toxic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Virgil, Janus, and Patton live together and Roman and Remus live above them. Remus isn’t really a nice person in this (a b u s e)CHAP 4 HAS EXPLICIT ABUSEI plan on this having a nice ending but who knows.If there Is a tag you think I should add for safety reasons please tell me! I don’t know all triggers so if you notice something that I should tag but didn’t, please say so in the comments!I like Remus and it hurts me to write him like this but I need an antagonist and I didn’t wanna write more relationship or parental abuse type angst
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Must Have Been the Wind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782244
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Janus is alone in their apartment preparing dinner for when Patton and Virgil come home later in the night.   
  


Their apartment isn’t the best but it is affordable and they don’t mind. There weren’t any bugs or rodents and they all got their own rooms, so if the walls are a little thin and it gets cold sometimes they can bare it.   
  


Suddenly, there is a loud crash from the apartment above them.   
  


At first, Janus doesn’t think much of it. The tenants upstairs are fairly new and seem to be loud and clumsy.

But then he hears the crying.

It is fairly muffled through the ceiling but he imagines if he was right there, it’d be much louder. 

It can be just been a simple injury, but he is so worried he found himself unable to finish cutting the vegetables. So he slams the knife on the table and pulls on his yellow hoodie.

  
Janus pushes the jammed button repeatedly until it takes him to the third floor like it is supposed to. Sometimes he gets so _aggravated_ at this building. But hey, cheap rent is cheap rent.   
  
He walks down the hall to the the apartment that’s over his. When he knocks a, frankly, very cute guy sticks his head out and slips out of his apartment quietly.

“Hello, can I help you?” His voice is soft and timid and like he’s trying to be quiet. Janus observes his red rubbed cheeks.   
  


“Hi, I live in the apartment under you and heard a loud crash and some crying, is everything okay?”   
  


The man pales for a moment before speaking, “I think your ears are playing tricks on you"

The man fiddles with the zipper to his hoodie, which Janus notices is all the way zipped up. In fact he is completely covered, even wearing some makeup.

"Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you, but I have to go back in. Wish I could tell you about the noise, but I didn't hear a thing"

The man gives a small smile."It must have been the wind.” 

Janus isn’t satisfied with the answer, but he can’t do anything. So he gives the man a polite smile, his thanks, and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Virgil is laying on the floor staring at the ceiling contemplating some stuff. He likes laying on the floor, it gave him a sense of control to sit where he wasn't supposed to sit. To lay where he wasn't supposed to. 

Currently, Patton is at work for another hour and Janus is out getting their weekly groceries, so right now he's all alone. 

Thinking of Janus and the ceiling, his mind trails to the man Janus had told them about. He had described him as small and pretty but very timid and overall practically screamed "Victim!" Janus had told them about the noise and the entire situation. 

Almost as if on cue, there is a crash above him with loud sobs following it. Virgil shot up quickly but then remembers how Janus was received. 

_Should I go..._

There was another loud sob and Virgil has decided. 

He grabs his jacket and jogs to the elevator and hops in when it comes. He presses the sticky third floor button with a bit of disdain. The elevator was gross but the stairs were grosser so he deals with it. 

When he gets to the man's door he knocks after a moment of hesitation. 

A loud bang then stillness for a few minutes, he was starting to get antsy. When he's finally ready to bolt, a man's head peaks out. His cheeks are bright red like they were just harshly rubbed at. 

_Probably were._

"Hi, can I help you?" 

"Hey, I live in the apartment under you and heard a loud crash and some crying are you guys alright in there?" 

The man pales a little and slips out. "I thought a man with burn scars lived under me?"

Virgil winces a little. "He does, We're roommates." The man nodded.

"So what about the noise? Are you okay?" 

The man flinches be before speaking. "I think your ears are playing tricks on you. Thanks for caring, sir, that's nice of you, but I have to go back in."

The man starts to fiddle with the end of the over sized sweater he's wearing and Virgil finally notices what he's wearing. His pants are skin tight like they're too small for him. On the other hand, his sweater is huge, he's basically swimming in it. Yet, he can't see anything below his chin. 

"Wish I could tell you about the noise, but I didn't hear a thing. It must have been the wind." 

And there it is, the unsatisfying answer that Janus had told him. The way the man says it is like it was drilled into him. Like that was what he was supposed to say. 

"Sure" Virgil can't keep the sarcasm out of his voice and he sees the man flinch. "I'm Virgil." Virgil sticks his hand out for the man to shake despite disliking the action. He hates formalities. 

The man hesitantly reaches out and shakes his hand. The hand is extremely soft and yet when Virgil looks down it's covered in paint and a few scars. 

"I'm Roman"

From inside there's a shout of "Roman! What's taking so long!" 

Roman drops his hand so fast he would have thought he'd never touched him at all. 

"I gotta go, Bye" 

And he disappears into the apartment so fast it was like he was never there. 

Virgil stands there for a few minutes unsure if what he just did even happened. 


	3. Chapter 3

Patton has half days on Wednesday. The cafe makes them all pick a half day and typically Patton schedules his for Wednesday because all his coworkers choose the weekend and someone has to work the weekend. And it’s not like he has lots to do on the weekends like his coworkers do. 

On Wednesdays, Virgil has classes practically all day and Janus has to be at the bar early for his double shift.

On his half days, Patton makes cookies. Both at the cafe and at home. Usually he plays positive pop music from the playlist Virgil made for him but Janus and Virgil had both told him about the man upstairs, Roman. Patton feels bad the poor guy. So he plays lean on me on loop and aims his speaker at the ceiling. Everybody needs someone to lean on and he hopes he knows that he can lean on them.

Patton is doubling his typical batch because he has simple plan today. He’s going to take Roman some cookies. 

He knows that this might be a bad idea but he figures this would be something he can do to share some reassurance that someone cares. 

When his timer dings he pulls the cookies out and puts one dozen a side to cool for his roommates and starts packaging the other dozen so he can take it upstairs. 

Patton finishes up and puts on his jacket. He double checks he has his keys and a pair of gloves. He is very temperature sensitive so he need to be careful to make sure he doesn’t going to get sick.

He walks over to the elevator and goes up to floor three after pushing the gross button. He’s glad he wears gloves everywhere. 

He knocks politely on the door and waits for someone to answer. 

A skinny little man opens the door.   
“hello?”

”Hi! I’m Patton! I live below you with my roommates!” 

The man nods slowly, “I’m Roman”

”Nice to meet ya, Roman! I baked you some cookies to welcome you to the building!” He hands the cookies to the somehow taller yet so much smaller man with a bright smile.

Roman looks at the cookies with badly masked shock, like he hadn’t been given something in a long time. 

”Thank you very much, sir!” Roman smiles back at him brightly. 

From inside the apartment comes a shout, “Roman! Who’s there!” There’s some loud footsteps and a man who wears the same face but is much bigger and more fit. ”Hello!” The larger man gives him a bright smile but Patton can see the maniacal glint in his eyes. 

Roman flinches as the larger man slings an arm around his shoulder. 

Patton smiles brightly despite himself. 

_This man is_ **_dangerous_**.

”I live in the apartment below you and just wanted to introduce myself and give you guys a welcoming gift!” 

The taller man nods with a smile. “Thank you very much! Well, I have stuff to do. Have a nice day!” 

The man is gone just as quickly as he came, disappearing into the apartment. 

Roman was about to follow but Patton starts speaking, “Promise I'm not playing tricks on you. You're always welcome to come to my apartment. You could stay there for an hour or two. If you ever need a friend.” 

And Patton leaves too quickly to see Roman’s shocked face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️⚠️⚠️!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> This chapter has explicit abuse! It is not necessary to read! If this will trigger you do not read it!

Roman wanders back into the apartment at some point, gently holding the plate of cookies as to not break them.

As quickly as the nice, sparkly man had given him the plate, Remus whisks it away and takes one. 

”Hey!-“ Roman slams his hand over his mouth. 

_See? You’re why this keeps_ _happening._

”What?” Remus grins dangerously “Are these _yours?_ ” 

Roman pales and shakes his head frantically, “O-Oh no, no, no of course not! You can have them all.” 

Remus smiles. 

He’s trained his brother so well. 

”Are you sure? I thought you’d love them. Do you want to be rude to the _nice_ man that gave us these?” 

Roman knows exactly what he’s doing. But he can’t back out now.   
“Of course not! I just thought you’d like them more.” Roman mumbles out the last part. 

Remus smiles at him with false pity. “Oh come on! Just one couldn’t hurt!” Remus takes one and puts it in Roman’s hand. 

Roman looks down at it and quietly holds it back out to Remus.

Remus pouts but takes it. “Guess you aren’t hungry. I wasn’t in the mood to make dinner for two anyway.”   
Remus watches in cruel glee as his brother deflates. 

Roman bites his lip. “O-oh. That’s okay.” He backs up a bit and something _crunches_ under his foot. 

_Oh no._

Remus’ grin turns from menacing to feral. ”Dearest Brother, what was that?” 

Roman looks down in horror at the small action figure that his brother had been using for his graphics last week.

_I’m going to die. I’ve finally done it._

Before he completely registers it, Remus grabs him by the neck and slams him against the wall.

”Poor little Roman. Your big brother _really_ needed that for work.”   
Roman whimpers and Remus grins.   
“Do I need to teach you another lesson?” 

Roman frantically shakes his head. Remus nods back and let’s him down. 

As Roman tries to catch his breath on the ground, Remus grins and stomps down on his leg. Roman cries out, Remus is wearing his big sturdy boots he used for his construction job. Roman always hates it when he uses his big boots. 

They hurt _a lot_. 

Roman almost screams when Remus twists his foot into his leg, hearing a snap, but the bites his lip to keep it in. 

Remus moves his foot when he hears the snap but he doesn’t help Roman as he sobs on the floor. 

Roman clutches his leg as he tries to stand. He fells extreme relief at being able to stand.

Remus watches his baby brother smile in relief at being able to stand. He ponders for a moment and decided he should do something else so that Roman didn’t get off easy. 

As soon as Roman was up, he was down again holding his jaw. Remus had decided to deck Roman in the jaw.

“Get out of my sight, _please_.” 

Roman runs to his room as fast as possible with his off leg and pulls out a first aid kit to fix up his leg. 

He wraps up his leg tightly with some ace bandages, knowing Remus wouldn’t take him to get professional care. He covers his bruised jaw and neck with makeup to make it stay unseen.

Maybe he should take the offer the man below had offered. He seemed very nice.

_Maybe later._

And with that he passes out on his bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Roman knows for a fact that Remus will be gone the entire day. Remus had planned a night out with his "friends" which means he'll be out all night and it's a construction day so he wouldn't come home until bar time anyway. 

Roman pokes his head out of the apartment and looks both ways just to double check he's gone. He scurries to the elevator and presses the button for floor 2. It's his first time in the elevator since he moved in and it's kinda dirty. The button was sticky and it's all just a little gross. 

Roman walks down the corridor and hesitantly knocks on the door. Almost immediately the sparkly man opens the door with a big grin. 

"Hi! Oh, Hey Roman! Would you like to come in?" 

Roman mentally balks at the immediate trust. This man is just so nice. 

"Um, sure" 

Patton smiles brightly and gestures for him to come in.

"Wonderful! Virgil is in his room and Janus is out on a walk. Virgil! We have a guest!"

Virgil stumbles out of his room with a yawn, "Hey, Patton do we have any cookies left over from Wednesday?" 

"You two kiddos ate them all in one day," Patton playfully scowls at Virgil. "but I'm making more now!" Patton smiles at Virgil and checks the oven. 

Roman stands awkwardly by the door. As the conversation continues he slowly wanders in toward the two. 

"So, who's our guest?" 

"um, hi."

Virgil looks up at Roman and thinks for a moment. 

"Oh yea! Roman from upstairs! How are you?" 

Roman looks Virgil and notices how different he looks without the baggy jacket. Virgil has 2 gothic/emo looking tattoo sleeves and is fairly built. 

And Patton is still sparkly but now that he looks he has double piercings on both ear lobes with cutsy earrings on. 

"Oh, I'm fine, and you?" 

Roman didn't realize but it had taken him a minute to respond and Virgil and Patton had shared a look. 

"I'm pretty chill." Virgil gave him a light smile and the conversation went on, but now, Roman was adding his own input. 

Soon enough they were all smiling and joking, completely putting all of the awkwardness behind them. It was nice, calm, peaceful. 

When Janus returns he just slides himself into the conversation as if he was there the whole time. 

It is the most fun Roman has had in a long time.

Then it comes up. The noise. 

Virgil gives him a questioning look, Janus looks curious but he doesn't say anything, and Patton looks apologetic. 

Roman didn't know what to say. Didn't know how to say it. 

After a few minute of silence, Patton decides to speak. 

"You don't have to say anything."

"I know you want to know-" 

"We can talk about the noise when you're ready, but til then. It must have been the wind." 

Patton smiles at him in understanding. He knows it'll be awhile before he's ready to share and that's okay. It'll happen with time. 

Janus and Virgil look at Patton questioningly but got the "I'll explain later" face. 

Roman sighs in relief. He isn't ready to do that. 

Slowly the conversation returns to where it was and everything is great.

Roman hopes it stays this way forever.


End file.
